


Wish I Knew (How to Quit You)

by SuedeScripture



Series: Short Pinto Prompts [10]
Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Sundance Film Festival, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuedeScripture/pseuds/SuedeScripture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling my own prompt inspired by photos at Sundance Film Fest 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish I Knew (How to Quit You)

"Zaaaaaaach, I’m so fucking cold."

Zach shook his head in amusement, “Ever and always the Cali boy, Pine.”

"Shush," Chris shivered, full body and pressed harder against Zach’s side. "Jeez, where are they? Can’t we go in and wait?"

"Smoke a cigarette or something, you baby."

Chris made a face, “I’m trying to quit.”

"Really?" Zach darted a look at him, "Good for you," he offered, despite this being attempt No.135 in the time they’ve known each other. Not that Zach had a great track record himself, but he had managed it in fits and starts.

"Coooooooldddd," Chris whined, pushing his body closer into Zach’s woolen arm.

"Oh, for fuck’s sake," Zach muttered under his breath, pulling him across the street and into a small cafe, pushing him into a chair. He texted their friends with the new location and stepped up to the counter.

When he returned he pushed a steaming cup into Chris’ cold white hands, watching them wrap around it and take a sip. “Hot cocoa?” he giggled, licking the foam from his bottom lip. “Thought it would be coffee.”

"If you can’t have one vice, I’ll deny you another," Zach told him with a smile.

"Is that what we’re doing?" Chris asked, raising a pointed eyebrow, "Denying our vices?"

Zach looked away from those knowing eyes, across the warmth of the cafe. How he craved a cigarette, despite that he’d (mostly) left them last on Broadway. He brought his eyes back to Chris’ familiar, beautiful face, back by his side as it would be in just a few months. He raked his hand up over his softly prickly scalp, another unbroken habit despite the absence of necessity.

"Maybe," he sighed. Zach was never very good at breaking his bad habits. When those winter blue eyes warmed to flame, he knew there were probably more he’d fall back on before the end of this run.


End file.
